Reprise: What happened after Relentless
by KrazyKatt10
Summary: Reprise is Sara and Nikolas's life post Relentless and Elena. Lots of fluff intertwined with them getting back to their daily lives as a mated couple. Hoping to introduce more of plot besides fluff, but for now I needed to see them mated and happy!
1. Chapter 1

authors note: For now this is just a bit of fluff on Sara and Nikolas falling into mated life after Relentless.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the lovely Karen Lynch.

We went to a New York safe house then, after the healers decided Nikolas was fit to be moved. Tristan and Chris had to carry him into the back of one of the vans and set him down, he was still to weak to walk. I climbed in beside him and lay down next to him, still unwilling to let him go. Nikolas was in and out of consciousness, his body needed the rest after I killed the demon, but he was holding on for me. _Stop trying to take care of me_ , _Its my turn this time._

 _Stings my pride a little bit, to hear you say that._

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his chest. My Mori was coming down from its distraught state, and reveling in our closeness. I nuzzled in closer and felt more grateful than I think I ever have. This was almost lost to me. This huge, new wonderful thing between was almost gone. Forever. And now I actually get to keep this warm beautiful man . _Forever._ His breathing evened out then, as he gave into sleep.

My head was swimming. I killed a Master. I survived. Elena was the master. I teleported. I killed Elena. That thought gave me pause, knowing how much the situation hurt Tristan and even Nikolas. They were both glad i had survived but knowing about Elena...then witnessing her death...Things were going to be different with Tristan now, especially as he grieved for the sister he lost. Hearing of her pain and torture was going to weigh heavily on Nikolas. The little sister he lost...I couldnt figure out what to feel. I was relieved it was over, that Nikolas was alive, that we were together. I couldn't make myself regret killing her. She had hurt my Mate. She had tried to take Nikolas from me. I was only beginning to understand this Solmi business, but that was unforgivable. There wasn't a mohiri out there that wouldn't of done what i did..if they could. I guess the only way to label my current emotional turmoil would be bittersweet. But for right now in this moment the sweet was winning out. I was wrapped around my warrior, and his heart beat soundly beneath me. I kissed his chest again, thanking his strong heart for continuing to fight and beat when he had given his everything to me. I snuggled in closer (if that was possible) and continued to listen to his heartbeat, basking in the beauty of it.

When we arrived at the safe house it was Seamus and Niall that opened the doors. Their ever winning smiles were present, but tired. I knew now that several teams were dispatched and had fought hard with the large vampire nest that presided in the castle. Apparently, after we went missing David had tried to contact me about the location of the drawing. Chris had returned his call and explained the situation. Kalven had gotten a lead on a few possibilities and the mohiri had mobilized immediately to stage our rescue. The first castle possibility had been on the coast in North Carolina and abandoned. The second possibility had looked much more promising, due to documented vampire activity in the area. It was in Northern Ontario and had been a vamp nest of more than thirty. After they had cleared out the vampires they had realized that we were not there and while the vamps were mature, none of them were a master. It was during that moment of failure that David had reached out to Chris again, directly this time, about an odd possibility in New York. There had been rumors about a castle there...but no pictures. No sound eyewitness accounts. It was whispers, with no proof. The previous reigning Master had been using compulsion on the locals for so long, that nothing was definite. But they had been out of options and came directly to the area to begin scouting. They were about 30 miles south when Elderoin had appeared and pointed them in the right direction. He had remained in the area but was wary of interfering with the Warriors and causing their demon upset before Battle. I assumed he had been told I was safe or had felt it and then left, but didn't know the details beyond that yet.

Together the twins and I got Nikolas settled into one of the rooms of the safe house. It was a beautiful three story Victorian house that had been set up with 3 bedrooms on the second floor and a bunk room in the attic, for special occasions. like today. More Mohiri filtered in after that, tired and victorious. I could hear the quiet chatter downstairs that got steadily louder as someone procured several bottles of hard liquor. Between the two nests of yesterday and today, two Warriors had been lost. I listened as the cleanup crew finally came in, and then the Warriors toasted their fallen brethren. I wondered if Tristan was here, somewhere. Thinking of him alone mourning his sister hurt my heart. I debated between leaving Nikolas (my mori growled at the thought) to see Tristan and staying to let my own wounds heal with my mate. The decision was made for me when a gentle knock sounded at the door and Desmund peeked his head in.

I smiled at him, tired but happy to see my friend. "Hey, how are things going down there?"

"A bit too many people for my liking, and the swill is...unacceptable." He shuddered lightly and I laughed.

"What, no fine wine here? "

"Nary a drop." His smile fell. "I've just spoken with Tristan." I lowered my gaze "He's doing...as well as can be expected. He's going to take his leave and head back to Idaho. I will be accompanying him, for the time being." I nodded, a little hurt that Tristan would be leaving me. Desmund must have read my face. He entered the room more fully and came to sit beside me on the bed. " Now, don't go looking at me like that. Tristan, and I, are so relieved that we have you back. He's just...had a shock. He needs to inform his kin. And he needs time to accept things."

I nodded. I knew all of this. It was selfish of me to ask him to be there for me, when he was so hurt. I had just killed his sister, after all. His beloved baby sister. My eyes were wet at the thought. "Do you think...do you think he can forgive me?" I whispered, closing my eyes to brace myself of the possibility that I may not like the answer.

"Oh you dear girl. There is nothing to forgive. I think a part of his need for a quick departure is that he feels guilty that he wasn't the one to end it. Yes, he watched her die at your hand, but we are Warriors. That is our way. I believe that knowing who she was and all she had done weighs more heavily than watching her die today."

I took in what Desmund was saying, but my hear was no lighter for it. Until Tristan was ready to talk and tell me his feelings I would carry this weight. Desmund kissed my forehead and left soon after. Only to be replaced by Jordan.

The thrill of the battle was still etched on her face. I could tell she had gotten in on the celebration downstairs from her grin, and it was infectious. I moved away from Nikolas on the bed to sit with her on the love seat next to it. I watched Nikolas closely to see if my moving had bothered him in any way and prepared to move back the second i noticed anything. He was still sleeping peacefully though and I relaxed a little into the couch. Jordan watched on with one eyebrow cocked high.

I turned back to her and seeing her knowing expression blushed. "What?" I tried acting nonchalantly but i was busted and i knew it.

"So. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh..I teleported?" That distracted her for a moment.

"Wait , what? Seriously? Like Eldeiroin?" I nodded and told her about the chase with Elena. When I finished she had me rewind a bit to when I had realized that the Master was Elena. "I mean, what went through your head then? Did you freak out? What the hell are you wearing?" She picked at the lacy dress Ava had forced me into pre ceremony with a look of utter disgust.

I told her about arriving and Ana and grace, and my powers being stripped. When i got to the whole macabre wedding bit, she lost it. "WHAT! What a nutbag! I mean...WHAT?!" I got back around to the chase part and then skipped ahead to when I felt Nikolas in my mind. Her Cheshire grin returned and i looked down at my lap willing my blush away. "So. Did you leave anything out? Anything at all?" I studied my fingernails like I hadn't and she threw a pillow at me. "YOU DID IT! You did the deed! You're mated now!" I looked over at Nikolas shyly, willing him to still be sleeping. He was unchanged and i turned back to Jordan.

"Okay, yes we did it," I whispered. She whooped.

"I knew it! Tell me everything."

I thought back to that night (had it only been two nights ago?!) and joing with Nikolas. I did'nt know what to say without ruining the magic and intimacy of it. "Whoa it must've been good. I mean, it is Nikolas Dashnov, I don't know why I even asked."

I hid my face in my hands before i gave anything else away. "It was amazing." was all I could comfortably give away and she laughed at my blatant uncomfortableness. A loud cheer came up from downstairs and Jordan looked back to the door. "Oh, go on Miss Warrior goddess, go celebrate with everyone else." She looked back at me gratefully and bounded out of the room.

"Amazing, huh?" I hung my head in embarrassment and turned back toward Nikolas.

"Of coarse you woke up for that."

"Actually Jordan yelling woke me up, but I'm glad she did." My face couldn't have been any redder. I sat next to him on the bed and thrilled as his hand reached out for my own. I looked up into his eyes and melted when my green met his smoky gray.

"And why is that?"

"I get to see this beautiful shade of pink on my Mates face." I closed my eyes, loving the way it sounded. His mate. I was his mate. His match. "Have you slept yet?" He questioned running a finger up my arm, sending chills straight through me. With the current subject matter, my heightened emotions from my more and battle, and physical closeness of Nikolas, I felt fire in my veins and my cheeks warmed further.

"No I have not slept yet. I was watching over you." His eyes softened and he pulled my arm lightly bringing me closer to him. Desire bloomed in my chest and I closed the distance between us, kissing him with everything i had. Knowing how close I came to losing him and the absolute miracle that we were both here now fueled the flames, and I crawled up onto the bed and over top of him, keeping my body off of his healing one. He groaned into my mouth and i increased the pressure of my lips on his, and brought a hand up into his hair. His hands gripped at my waist and held my weight so i was free to bring my other hand up to his face. I pulled away to catch my breath, but continuing to rain kissed down his jaw and onto his neck. I was extra careful here, trying to both not bring his recent attack from Elena into his mind and reclaim what she had taken from us. He brought a strong hand up to the back of me head and growled as I took his ear lobe between my teeth and sucked lightly. My lips made their way back to his and my body dropped lower onto his, needing to be closer. He sighed a little and I sat up, afraid I had hurt him. I looked at him questioningly and he stroked my dark hair hair back from my face.

"You are so beautiful." The way he said it, reverently, in worship, made me look away shyly. "Don't do that. " His thumb ran along my jaw and I leaned my face into his hand. When his thumb got to my lips I opened my lips and nipped the top of it, pulling it between my teeth. Nikolas sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. I watch his reactions with fascination. He opened his eyes and dropped both hand to my waist. I moved a little against him then and he closed his eyes again. When he opened them this time he shot a small smile at me and lifted me off of him, setting me down next to him instead. My brain caught up with me then and I was horrified that i was trying to seduce a man that had nearly been dead several hours ago! What was I thinking?! He needed rest, and comfort. The things he had gone through...I put a hand on my face and groaned at my own stupidity. _I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot._

He turned onto his side and pulled my hands back form my face _. No, no, no, moy malen'kiy voin. No. You are not an idiot. You are...a little too sexy for me right at this moment. I'm afraid I don't have the adequate strength to do what you are leading us to._

"Wait, you think I'm sexy?" I was stunned and he laughed as his hand followed the curve of my body.

 _Incredibly. And mine._ He dipped his head to kiss me, and while rationally I knew that he was putting the kibosh on sex right now, my mori and my body surged forward and met the kiss with intensity. His hand had rested on my hip lightly, but he responded to my kiss by moving his hand to my lower back and pulling me in closer. I moaned a little, and he broke the kiss and rolled onto his back.

It was a catch 22 of sorts. Our mori's couldn't handle any distance, but his physical body needed rest and his emotional state was...not possibly ready for this. Thinking about Elena with her hands... **there** while she drank from him was like splashing a bucket of cold water on my raging hormones. My mori growled at the thought and Nikolas sensed the quick shift of my emotions. He misread them though, "Hey, I promise that once I'm healed you will be beating me off with a stick. I don't think I can keep my hands off of you." I smiled at him like he'd hit the nail on the head. I needed to put as much distance as i could stand between us for a few minutes so he couldn't see where my thoughts were really leading. That's when i realized i'd been wearing this hideous, bloody dress throughout the entire make out session. I needed a shower.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and told my mori to back off when it tried for more. "I know. Just get some rest, I'm going to clean up and find us some food." He didn't look pleased to lose contact with me, but i could see the exhaustion behind his grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:..Um did I mention this is my first published ff story? well it is...I feel like my chapter breaks are a little awkward, and I apologize

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character and mentioned plotlines are the wonderful work of Karen Lynch

I looked through the dresser to find something to wear upon coming out of the communal shower down the wall (this many beds and two bathrooms in one house. who thought that was okay?) and I was graced with too big women's clothes in half and men's clothes in the other half. This whole being way shorter than everyone else thing was getting old. I was going to have to start packing changes of clothes every time we went out on a mission! I grabbed a tank top that looked like it would fit okay and a pair of sweat pants.

I stood under the steady stream of the shower and tried to let it wash my brain. I knew things with Nikolas were going to get worse before they got better. He seemed okay now, but once his mind caught up to everything that had happened I doubted he would be. He was tortured! He was fed from. He was.. molested? By a vampire ghost of the little sister he never had. What the hell was i supposed to do about that? The entire ordeal was so absolutely messed up. How was I supposed to help him heal? A part of me wanted to go and claim what was mine, wash away the dirty memories with our own passion. But that sounded like it would only procrastinate any true healing. I was worried my presence would be more damaging than good. Yes, our Mori's couldn't stand to be apart, especially now. But then it also made sense that he would need space from me and our physical contact. Grieving for a woman that had hurt us both may make him feel guilty, like Tristan. I washed my face and groaned in frustration. What I wanted from him, and how I could help him didn't seem to be matching up and it put my mori on edge to think about not staying close with him for a little while. And it made every other part of me panic. I was tempted to stop my shower and run back to him now at the thought. I took a few deep breaths and continued on washing away the grime that my tangle with Elena had left. I hadn't showered properly since...Since California. The thought made me wrinkle me nose and pour a little more soap into my hand.

When I got out and had dressed in my borrowed clothes (the top was snug on my breast, and the sweatpants were about a foot too long so i had to cuff them. classy.) I threw my hair up into a top knot and searched the cabinets for lotion, toothbrush, q tips. necessities. I found them all and relished in being properly clean for the first time in days. I checked in on Nikolas before heading back downstairs and he was sleeping deeply. Healing the vamhre demon had caused both Nate and Emma to sleep for a full day, but I doubted Nikolas would need as much, with his warrior strength and the fact that the demon hadn't gotten a good hold on him yet.

The Party downstairs was still in full swing. Well, as swinging as the mohiri got while still being on guard. If this was a compound like the institute, I'm sure they would relax a little bit more. Well, maybe not since the compound had recently been attacked. I caught sight of Jordan in the kitchen and made my way over to here. I was not surprised to find her doling out shots to a few more of the guard that i recognized. I nodded my hello to them and they all raised their shot glasses to me before downing them. I laughed. The fridge was stocked with food, but i really wasn't in the mood to prepare anything. "Do you think that anywhere near here would be able to deliver like..." I looked around the room at all the warriors. "50 pizzas?"

Seamus and Niall grinned at me and I saw Chris across the room pick up his phone. I mouthed pizza at him hopefully and he nodded and gave me a clear view of his dimples. With my forage over I leaned on the island next to Jordan. She was rehashing parts of the battle with Grant and I listened in, eager to here more about the different parts of the battle that hadn't involved me. I looked at how some of the other Warriors responded to Jordan, and saw the admiration on their faces. My firend was an excellent warrior already, and had earned these men's respect. My heart swelled with pride at the thought. Chris joined us a moment later.

"It turns out the local pizza shop will not deliver 60 pizzas without payment first. Trust issues" I laughed and waved at the twins as they headed out the door, presumably to get the pizzas. The talk around me had hushed suddenly and I tuned back in as Jordan looked at me expectantly.

"Huh?" nice. very graceful. Jordan shook her head.

" I was giving the floor to you to tell about ending the Master."

"Oh." I was aware of the stares in the room but felt uncomfortable delving too deep into my fairy half with so many people. Some of them knew i could do things, like heal, some of them had been told stories about my extra capabilities, but confirming it myself still felt unwise. "I chased her onto the ice and...killed her." My voice lacked the joy of Jordan's stories, but i was still unsure of my own feeling on killing Elena. Chris threw an arm around my shoulders and squeezed. He was there, he knew. A couple of the guys stared at me incredulously, and Jordan jumped to my defense.

"Her mate was presumed dead, she went full on rage." A couple of the guys raised their eyebrows and my cheeks warmed at Jordan's unintended share. Jordan realized what she had just said and scrunched up her face in apology.

"Well they were bound to find out as soon as he was up and moving anyway."

I knew she was right but in no way did it quash the embarrassment of knowing all of these guys knew that Nikolas and I had had sex. Grant quickly changed the subject to yesterdays raid and a few of the guys that hadn't been there were eager to know the details.

"I'm sorry." Jordan whispered to me. I shrugged it off and tried to let my face go back to normal. Chris laughed at me.

"Being Mated is an extremely important to the Mohiri. Personal, yes , but also very very clear to the community at large. And trust me, as soon as sleeping beauty up there is awake he is going to make it very apparent to everyone in this room who it is you belong to."

I hoped that wasn't true. We needed to get back to the privacy of the institute asap. Ugh...but if Nate is there, yeah he's going to be thrilled to learn that we had had sex. oh my god, Nate! I grabbed Chris's arm, "What does Nate know? Does he know we were taken? " Chris nodded and grabbed his phone, already on the same page. I forgot to call Nate! And i'm sure Tristan hadn't, and clearly neither had Chris.

Nate picked up on the second ring. "Nate!"

"About damn time you called! Desmund called me two hours ago to let me know that you were safe and told me he would give me details later! I've been dying over here!" I winced at his euphemism.

"I'm sorry! I was tired and Nikolas is healing and there's so much going on! I'm so sorry!" I made my way over to the staircase to fill him in on everything that had transpired the past two days. Well, almost everything. I definitely left the whole mating business out and some details about my time with Elena that I felt I could spare him. He was stunned about Elena.

"I wondered why Tristan hadn't called. huh. I guess its good that Desmund is with him now. " I nodded and didn't really want to delve into my own feeling of grief and heartache for Tristan over the phone right now. I hung up when the pizza arrived. The twins looked comical bringing in pizza boxes stacked thirty high each. The entire room surged around them, most of the warriors taking a pizza for themselves. These guys usually ate well and after a day in battle, I worried that the pizzas wouldn't be enough. I snagged my own pizza box and jogged up the stars to check in on Nikolas.

My heart stopped when he wasn't in bed. How long had I been downstairs? An hour, hour and a half at most. My Mori began to panic when i heard the bathroom door open and watched Nikolas step out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He smiled at me and promptly took the pizza box form my hands. "Hey! You better be sharing!" He gave me a wolfish grin as he put the box on the bed. I opened it up to grab a slice and turned around just in time to watch Nikolas drop his towel and pull some clothes out of the top drawer. I immediately choked on the first bit of pizza and averted my eyes. Nikolas laughed outright and continued to get dressed. I peeked at him from under my lashes, still to shy to full on explore all he had going on. His body was amazing, all hard lines and taught muscle. Once he had pulled his pants on I looked a little more brazenly at his chest and that lovely sparse trail of hair that led to- "You look like your'e going to eat me."

My cheeks warmed, but the statement left me cold, remembering Elena. I took a second bite of pizza just to have something to do. He joined me on the bed and grabbed a slice. I could feel his eyes on me as we both ate. He was trying to gauge my mental state, the same as I was trying to gauge his. It felt too fresh to talk about. After my third slice of Pizza I stared to feel the weight of the day on me. The past few days really. My adrenaline had run out, and my inner turmoil could keep me from sleep no longer. Nikolas had finished the rest of the pizza and set the box on the floor. "Come here." He pulled me in close and settled us on the bed with my head on his chest and his fingers in my hair. I wanted to cry at the beauty of this tender moment with this person i came so close to losing. But i didn't, my exhaustion wouldn't let me. _Go to sleep, Sara. Ill be right here._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, everything belongs to Karen Lynch

I didn't wake up until the next morning. I was still snuggled into Nikolas. There were not enough words to express how my entire being felt waking up next to him. I needed this every day, for the rest of forever. I popped my head up suddenly and startled Nikolas awake. I giggled at his expression. "Good morning."

 _Good Morning._ I loved the sound of his voice in my head.

"So I was thinking..." I felt suddenly unsure. These mori emotions were throwing me for a loop. A second ago i was adamant, thrilled, sure. Now I was less so. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes..? you were thinking...?"

"Uh, never mind. its not a big deal."

 _Nice try, moy malen'kiy voin._ I sighed. "I was thinking that...I want to wake up with you every day..." My voice trailed off and Nikolaus caught my face before I could turn away.

"I think that I want you to wake up with me everyday. And go to sleep with me every night."

I looked at him sideways, trying to make sure we were on the same page. "I'm talking about how I want to move in with you."

He laughed at me. "Yes, Sara, I know. I'm talking about how i want you to move in with me."

I relaxed. "Really?" I smiled at him. "Because I have a lot of stuff. Okay, not really. But you will be sharing your house with Oscar. And a few imps."

He leaned back and stared at me. "I don't know why I'm surprised right now. You have Imps." I nodded. "In your room?" I nodded again. "At the Institute?" I nodded again. "Of coarse you do. And prey tell why you have imps in your room?"

"Well, that's a long story. But they caught a ride with me from home. And I couldn't turn them away. And now...now I kind of you know, feed them and stuff."

He closed his eyes. "All right, but the first time something goes missing I'm shipping them back to Maine." I could live with that.

I thought for a minute. "I think I'm still processing this forever thing. I mean, this is a real forever. This is an insane amount of time to build a life with someone. What are we going to do?"

"Well..we could start by visiting my parents."

I sat up, "In Russia?" He studied my reaction. "For real, you want me to meet your parents?" He smiled at me.

"I want to show you off, yes."

I settled back against him. " Oh, in that case of coarse, I always wanted to be shown off." His chest rumbled against my back. "Are we always going to live at the Institute?"

"We don't have to. Would you like to live somewhere else?"

"Id love to be somewhere where Hugo and Woolf could run. Maybe I'd like to have an animal shelter or something someday. A place that i own and nobody could get suspicious of the miraculously healed animals."

"I think we can do that." he chuckled. "If anyone had told me that my Warrior mate would be an animal lover with the intention of running an animal shelter, I don't know what i would've said. I cant believe Ill be cohabiting with a cat."

"Just wait till we have a house, then we can have lots of pets." I grinned as he stilled, considering that very real possibility.

"I love you, and within reason. Perhaps if you have a shelter than you will take less home."

I thought for a minute, weighing my next words. "Hey, Nikolas? What about kids?"

He stiffened beneath me, then pulled me around so we were facing each other. "Sara, you just turned 18." I laughed and smacked his chest.

"Not now! But someday. Is that something that you want?"

He studied me. "I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Me neither."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You are so...nurturing."

"Towards animals, yes. But I never considered myself mother material. Probably because I didn't have the best example. or any example, really."

He continued to watch me. "I think, that with you, I do want children. Very far from now. When I'm ready to share you." He brought a hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. "I cant imagine anybody who would be a better mother to a child." His words settled somewhere deep inside, where i had been harboring fear over ever having children, and being the same as Madeline. Knowing that he saw that potential in me healed a wound I hadn't even been aware of. "But in the meantime..." He looked at me meaningfully. I stared blankly back, unaware of what he was getting at. "Birth control."

"Oh! oh." I had never been through this with anyone, and wasn't really sure how this worked with me being half fairy. He had apparently come to the same conclusion and we both kind of laughed at our cluelessness. "Is there...like mohiri birth control?"

"We use human methods pf birth control."

"So the other night..." I had been so, um, caught up i hadn't even asked at the time.

"I pulled out, Sara." he told me gently.

"Oh. Huh." This was all very new territory. "I, um...don't think I like that you have to do that. It makes me feel like I'm...I don't know...Kind of missing out?" He raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Sara. You are killing me here." I wasn't really sure how to respond. Nikolas took a breath and faced me again. "For now, we pull out. Until we figure out what kind of contraceptive a half faery would need. And please, for both of our sake, don't tell me how you are missing out again until we do figure it out." I wondered if his body was starting to warm at even the thought of us having sex again. Mine was. I sighed.

"Nikolaus...we need to talk about it, I think." His eyes turned to steel and his jaw clenched.

"Were you hurt? Did she or any of them do..anything to you?"

"NO! No, I was in the cell the whole time before I first saw you, and then again after. I cleaned and dressed myself. Nobody hurt me, nobody touched me. I'm worried about you."

His body sagged, knowing for sure that None of the vamps had touched me like they had him, that nobody had beat me, like they had him, that nobody had fed from me..." I'm afraid of the scars that the entire encounter may have left on you, considering who it was." He got up from the bed and turned to stare out the window. I was worried he was going to close himself off like this.

"I think..I think the worst part of it is knowing how she was tortured. How she became. That is what is weighing so heavily on me now. Knowing that she counted on me to save her. And I didn't. " I looked down at my hands. I needed to help Nikolas. But hearing him talk about her with such pain..it angered my mori. Knowing he held affection for her at one time, even brotherly affection, had me reeling. They were two pieces of two different puzzles for me, and I couldn't form a connection between them. "I love you so much, Sara. And I am beyond happy that you survived, and that I survived with you and that we can build a life together now. And I am so incredibly guilty that Elena had to die for that to happen."

I got off the bed then, needing to touch him to ease his pain. I hugged him from behind, with my chest to his back and wrapped my arms around him. "Her death wasn't your fault. She was killed by a demon, a long time ago. Our happiness and her death had nothing to do with one another." He grabbed my hands in one of his.

"I know that. On some level, I do. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. I'm so confused over killing her. Even worse for doing it in front of Tristan. Don't get me wrong, after...you and seeing you..gone...I couldn't have stopped it. I wanted her dead. She has done so much wrong...But maybe..maybe I could've saved her. Maybe I was being selfish in that moment, and I mourned you so deeply that all I wanted was revenge. I could've done something else. And now you and Tristan are mourning a woman that I killed. Me. I killed her. Not you. Not Tristan. You guys are racked with guilt over something that I actually did." I cried a little then, all my conflicting emotions needing an outlet. "But I think the worst part is that I don't feel guilty, not really. She took you from me, and I got you back and I'm sorry that Tristan is hurting, but there is this huge part of me that is rejoicing in every moment i have with you. I shouldn't be this happy over killing someone, but i'm just so glad its over." Nikolas spun me around so my face was now pressed into his chest. "My guilt is in hurting you and Tristan, but to me, Elena deserved it, and I would do it again. To anyone that takes you from me." I cried harder, now that Nikolas could understand the true depth of my awfulness.

Nikolas let me cry for a few minutes and rubbed my back. "Sara, If anyone took you from me, the way i was taken from you, I would kill them without hesitation, without guilt. God, even my own parents. I could never lose you. I'm glad she's gone, she would've killed you if she had opportunity. She would've made me kill you, and that thought alone..." He struggled for a moment and i looked up to find his own eyes tearing up. "I can't lose you. Everything you did was right."

I needed to hear him say it, to alleviate my guilt. In an instant, his hand was in my hair and pulling my mouth to his. I needed this too. Kissing Nikolas was a salve to my very soul. The feeling of completion that being intimate, in any way, with him gave me was addictive. And I craved more. I needed more of him, and in the way he was pushing against me now, I think he needed more of me. He backed me up until the backs of my knees found the bed, then lowered me down gently beneath him. His kisses never ceased and I brought one leg up to hook it around his waist. He grabbed that leg and hitched it higher, grinding into me. My hands found the hem of his shirt and pushed it higher, trying to expose his skin. He pulled it off entirely and leaned back down to suck lightly on my neck. My fingers played against his abs and the fine tuned muscles there, then whispered their way to the top button of his jeans. I was working his zipper down when a knock on the door interrupted us and swung open, followed by Chris's voice in the doorway. "Khristu!" Nikolas shouted, glaring over his shoulder at the interruption. I hid my face against his chest. "Gah. I didn't..." I heard the door swing shut again and Chris's voice from the hall. "Sara, you have a visitor."

Nikolas's head fell in defeat and I laughed sympathetically. "Who?"

"Elderoin, he called and wants to meet you outside so as not to upset everyone." I groaned in my own frustration.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Nikolas removed himself from me reluctantly and I got up before I changed my mind. He leaned in to kiss me after i had straightened my tank top, but i leaned away, "Nuh-uh buddy, if you do that i'll never leave." His eyebrow quirked up and i threw on a hoodie before he decided to keep me here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, none of this belongs to me. Just taking the story out for a spin. Ive borrowed everything fro Karen Lynch, the true mastermind

I met Elderoin by the trees in the backyard and as much as it pained my mori to admit it, I was glad to see him.

He had a big smile on his face, so i was sure he was glad to see me too. "Cousin! You had me worried."

"Yeah, well, I had me worried too."

"Come, let us walk." He directed me towards the woods, and gazed back at the house, biting my lip. How far did this whole mate mind trick work? _Nikolas?_ I saw him then, in the downstairs sitting room window, watching us. _Yes, Sara?_

 _Oh! Um, I'm going on a walk, now. With Elderoin. Just thought I should tell you._

 _Thank you._ He smiled at me and turned from the Window.

"So it is true. You have mated with your Warrior." I looked down at the ground and nodded, still smiling at this constant intimate connection. "Well, congratulations, cousin. I'm glad you are so happy."

"Thanks. Its not how I thought it would be. Its different, but..wonderful."

We walked further into the wood until we found a clearing with a large fallen log, perfect for sitting. Which is what Aine was doing on it. I squealed and ran to her, hugging her for all I was worth. "Oh, little sister! What a time you've had since we spoke last!"

I grinned at the two of them, "You have no idea. I did it. I teleported." Aine looked shocked and Elderoin was full of pride. We all settled onto the log then and I started the story from the beginning. When i got the part in the woods when i was shot with the dart and my undine magic was gone, Aine grabbed at my arm, then gasped as i told her how Alex had picked me up and brought me to safety. I glossed over the happenings inside the cabin, but from Elderoin's smug expression I could tell he knew what i was leaving out. By the time I finished, my stomach was growling and the sun had risen high in the sky. "That is some tale. I'm happy that you found a way to join your demon and your undine side. How do you feel now? More complete?"

I blushed because in truth i did feel more complete. But it had less to do with my mori and fairy side colliding and more to do with the flutters in the back of my mind. "Ah yes, more complete indeed," Teased Elderoin and Aine looked to him. "She has mated."

I smacked his arm. "Hey, sally gossip, a little discretion!" Aine had a knowing smile on her face though.

"I'm happy you are happy, sister. Your Warrior cares for you deeply and will protect you at all costs. I could hope for nothing more."

I squirmed a little, needing to ask my next question. "So, as an Undine...what do we do...for, um...birth control." Elderoin outright laughed at my awkwardness and Aine shushed him, but smiled all the while.

"We can make you a drink, that will stave off conception each month. I can make you enough to last a while and Elderoin can make it as well, if needed." I nodded my head, glad I got the question out. My stomach rumbled again, and I felt Nikolas get closer. _Hey you._

 _Hey. Just coming to check on you. We have food at the house._ My stomach growled louder then and I laughed. Aine gave me a side hug before she got up.

"All right you, go be with your Warrior." I stood up as well and gave her a real hug and made her promise to find me again soon. With faeries that could be anywhere from next week or years from now, so i made sure she knew i meant human soon. She swore she would get my faery birth control to me as soon as she could then was gone in an instant. Elderoin insisted on waiting for Nikolas with me, which didn't take long.

Nikolas made his way into the clearing stealthily. He looked relived to see me, and a little annoyed to see me with Elderoin. I rolled my eyes at the hint of jealousy in his.

Elderoin spoke first, "Nikolas, I want to discuss furthering Sara's training. She is coming along faster than i could have anticipated and I would like to attempt to hone these new found abilities."

Nikolas didn't look thrilled at the idea, but nodded in a resigned fashion. He knew i needed to train my faery side just as much as i needed to train my demon side. "I'm sure we can work something out. I believe we are heading back to the Westhorne Institute soon, and we can set up a training schedule similar to last time."

"I'm literally right here and am fully capable of discussing my schedule on my own."

Elderoin smirked at me, "It is a sign of respect that I ask your mate and trainer for permission to do so."

Permission?! I sputtered for a moment, and Nikolas laughed and brought me into him. _Only a formality. I'm sure If I was spending alone time with another female you would appreciate the gesture?_

My mori growled at the mere thought of him being alone with a girl and i relented. "All right, whatever. I'll see you later, Elderoin. I'm starving." Elderoin nodded his goodbye, and disappeared in a blink. I could not wait to start doing that on my own.

Nikolas read my thoughts, "Not today." He steered me back in the direction of the house and the promise of food.

******************************************************************************************************************************After that morning, we didn't seem to have a minute to ourselves while we were in New York. Nikolas was taken out on a mission with Chris and some of the others for a rumored vamp nest up north. I almost protested, but couldn't not let him go save lives. Jordan and I planned on vegging out while he was gone, but she was whisked away with another group of warriors to find a few vampire stragglers that they thought were from Elena's nest.

That left me alone, but I was okay with. I hadn't had much time with my thoughts lately. I found some paper and a regular pencil and sketched for awhile. I drew Elena's face when she had posed as Anna. I drew Grace, who was only a pawn. I had started drawing Nikolas's face as he had leaned above me in front of the fire at the cabin, when i felt him return. I smiled to myself and continued my drawing. When the door opened and Nikolas stood there grinning at me, I couldn't stop myself from leaping onto him. He laughed as i wrapped my legs around his waist. "Honey, I'm home." I smiled at him and caught his face in my hands, bringing my lips to meet his. He moved to shut the door, when Jordan popped her head in. This time we both sighed and Nikolas set me down on my feet.

"Don't kill the messenger! I'm supposed to let you guys know that we have a plane leaving tonight for Idaho, and we are leaving in about an hr to get to the airstrip." She looked between us again and winked at me before turning tail and leaving.

"How does this possibly keep happening?" Nikolas murmured. "I'm starting to think that that night was a figment of my imagination. and It'll just never happen again."

I laughed, "When we get to the institute tonight, I'm turning the phones off, locking the doors and not coming out again until I've had my way with you." Heat crept back into Nikolas's grey eyes.

"Oh really...and do you mind telling me what you plan on doing with me?"

"I would, but it would probably scandalize you."

"Hmm. Any hints perhaps?"

I leaned in close to his ear. The sexual frustration of the past few days had made me bold. "Well first I'm going to get naked then I'm going to get you naked and then I'm going to very slowly-" This time a twin appeared in the still open doorway.

"Hey lass, Nikolas, We are having a bit of a send off feast downstairs."

He motioned for us to join him and I giggled at Nikolas's lost expression. "I'm cursed. Its never going to happen again."

The party was worth it though. All the Warriors who had stayed the past three days were gathered in the living room all with plates piled high with various takeout. We each grabbed a plate and joined the others as they were regaling tales from their separate missions today. I liked getting to know the other warriors, but I was ready to leave.

Jordan, Chris, Grant, Seamus and Niall were all coming back to the Institute with us, so we gathered what little we had here- Nikolas and I had been kidnapped, so we had nothing. Chris and the rest had been on a rescue mission, so they had what they wore in and their weapons. I was so excited to be going home I couldn't sit still. Clothes that fit me! Oscar, Hugo, Woolf! Moving in with Nikolas into his apartment! Nate, Tristan...Going Home meant dealing with a few more things, but that was okay, the good outweighed the bad.

We got to the airstrip and I was first out of the car and climbing the steps to the plane. Nikolas laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. The flight was six hours long, which was torture, but i knew every minute I was one mile closer. I couldn't wait to see the hounds, I wondered how they had been doing training with Sahir. Tomorrow I would be taking them with me for a nice long walk in the woods . I wondered If Oscar had even made it back yet or if Heb was still looking after him in California. Also, could animals teleport with me? Hmmm, definitely a question to ask. Nikolas sat back with Chris, talking for most of the trip I bounced Jordan and them, finally settling in next to Nikolas after she passed out.

"Happy to go home?"

"You have no idea," I whispered suggestively to him. He whipped his head around to look at me. I hoped he could see my intent in my eyes. I was so ready for privacy with him and the opportunity to finally have sex again. The first time was tender and sweet and amazing. I wanted to explore him more this time. "No interruptions this time, or I may just lose my mind."

"Oh dear Sara," He whispered back to me " I will make sure that you lose your mind."

There was a very real part of me that wanted to jump him there, company be damned. He knew it too and smirked, leaning back in his seat. _And If I actually did Jump you and attempt to have my way with you? Would you be smirking then?_

 _Yes, and enjoying every moment._

I smiled and lay my head against his shoulder. I surprised myself when I fell asleep for the last two hours of flight.


	5. Chapter 5

After that morning, we didn't seem to have a minute to ourselves while we were in New York. Nikolas was taken out on a mission with Chris and some of the others for a rumored vamp nest up north. I almost protested, but couldn't not let him go save lives. Jordan and I planned on vegging out while he was gone, but she was whisked away with another group of warriors to find a few vampire stragglers that they thought were from Elena's nest.

That left me alone, but I was okay with it. I hadn't had much time with my thoughts lately. I found some paper and a regular pencil and sketched for awhile. I drew Elena's face when she had posed as Anna. I drew Grace, who was only a pawn. I had started drawing Nikolas's face as he had leaned above me in front of the fire at the cabin, when i felt him return. I smiled to myself and continued my drawing.

When the door opened and Nikolas stood there grinning at me, I couldn't stop myself from leaping onto him. He laughed as i wrapped my legs around his waist. "Honey, I'm home." I smiled at him and caught his face in my hands, bringing my lips to meet his. He moved to shut the door, when Jordan popped her head in. This time we both sighed and Nikolas set me down on my feet.

"Don't kill the messenger! I'm supposed to let you guys know that we have a plane leaving tonight for Idaho, and we are leaving in about an hr to get to the airstrip." She looked between us again and winked at me before turning tail and leaving.

"How does this possibly keep happening?" Nikolas murmured. "I'm starting to think that that night was a figment of my imagination. and It'll just never happen again."

I laughed, "When we get to the institute tonight, I'm turning the phones off, locking the doors and not coming out again until I've had my way with you." Heat crept back into Nikolas's grey eyes.

"Oh really, Ms. Grey...and do you mind telling me what you plan on doing with me?"

"I would, but it would probably scandalize you."

"I see. Any hints perhaps?"

I leaned in close to his ear. The sexual frustration of the past few days had made me bold. "Well first Im going to get naked then I'm going to get you naked and then I'm going to very slowly-" This time a twin appeared in the still open doorway.

"Hey lass, Nikolaus, We are having a bit of a send off feast downstairs."

He motioned for us to join him and I giggled at Nikolas's lost expression. "I'm cursed. It's never going to happen again."

The party was worth it though. All the Warriors who had stayed the past three days were gathered in the living room, plates piled high with various takeout. We each grabbed a plate and joined the others as they were regaling tales from their separate missions today. I liked getting to know the other warriors, but I was ready to leave.

Jordan, Chris, Grant, Seamus and Niall were all coming back to the Institute with us, so we gathered what little we had here- Nikolas and I had been kidnapped, so we had nothing. Chris and the rest had been on a rescue mission, so they had what they wore in and their weapons. I was so excited to be going home I couldn't sit still. Clothes that fit me! Oscar, Hugo, Woolf! Moving in with Nikolas into his apartment! Nate, Tristan...Going Home meant dealing with a few more things, but that was okay, the good outweighed the bad.

We got to the airstrip and I was the first out of the car and climbing the steps to the plane. Nikolas laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. The flight was six hours long, which was torture, but i knew with each minute I was one mile closer. I couldn't wait to see the hounds,and I wondered how they had been doing training with Sahir. Tomorrow I would be taking them with me for a nice long walk in the woods . I wondered If Oscar had even made it back yet or if Heb was still looking after him in California. Also, could animals teleport with me? hmmm, definitely a question to ask. Nikolas sat back with Chris, talking for most of the trip. I bounced between Jordan and them, finally settling in next to Nikolaus after she passed out.

"Happy to go home?"

"You have no idea," I whispered suggestively. He whipped his head around to look at me. I hoped he could see my intent in my eyes. I was so ready for privacy with him and the opportunity to finally have sex again. The first time was tender and sweet and amazing. I wanted to explre him more, see if I could possibly make it even more magical this time around. "No interruptions this time, or I may just lose my mind."

"Oh, dear Sara," He whispered back to me " I will make sure that you lose your mind."

There was a very real part of me that wanted to jump him there, company be damned. He knew it too, and smirked, leaning back in his seat. _And If I actually did Jump you..?_

 _I would enjoy every moment._

I smiled and lay my head against his shoulder. I surprised myself when I fell asleep for the last two hours of flight.

 _Moy malen'kiy voin. Sara. Its time to wake up._ Nikolas's voice interrupted my dream. I felt his arm around my back, and another one under my knees as I was lifted. I was capable of walking, but I just enjoyed the moment and curled my head in towards his neck.

"The excitement must've been too much for her, " Chris laughed. "I was serious about tying her to the seat earlier, jumping up every five minutes to go talk to someone else. She's like a puppy!"

I scowled and Nick must have felt my facial expression change because he chuckled too. "I was half tempted myself." I sat up more fully then and smacked his chest playfully.

"Bullies."

We got off the plane and piled into the 15 passenger van headed back to the Institute. I was drumming my finger against my leg as I watched the scenery fly by, to the point where Nikolas grabbed my hand to still it. "I'm just so-"

"Excited, yes we know." Jordan was less than happy to be leaving actual Warrior duties to be back at school. "You do realize we are in Idaho, right? The epicenter of nothing?"

"I'm just happy for things to settle down for a while. I need some down time."

Everyone in the car laughed at that, and I frowned up at Nikolas. A twin came to his rescue, "Yeah right, Lass. I don't think you do peace and quiet."

I was indignant. "I do so! I had plenty of peace before this whole Master business began."

"Living in one of the quietest towns in America you managed to befriend a troll, two werewolves, aide the troll in healing demons, and sell highly valuable materials on the demon black market. " Chris was still chuckling at my expression. "Since meeting you I have seen more crazy than i could have imagined."

"Well... that was all just coincidence! I was in the right place at the right time. And sometimes I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No, Trouble follows you around. It knows you by name, you guys hang out as often as possible." Jordan put her hands out defensively at my glare, "Hey, I'm not complaining. Its the reason we became friends. Hanging out with you may be bad for my wardrobe but I've had a blast. I'm looking forward to whatever insanity you attract next." This time both Nikolas and I glared at her. "But, like, that probably wont be in any time soon. Or at all..." She trailed off, avoiding Nikolas's scowl.

 _No more trouble, I swear,_ I assured him.

 _I just wish I could believe that. She's right, anything odd within a 200 mile radius is going to come right to you._

 _Well, at least fate stuck me with such a great warrior for a mate._ He smiled and shook his head a little. Then looked thoughtful.

Y _ou know I wonder if there's something to that._ We both contemplated the fact. It made sense, I guess, if you wanted to delve into the whole ideal of fates. Which I did not. not now anyway. I thrummed with energy the closer we got to the institute. The snow covered fields whipped by the window and I briefly thought back to the last week when I was doing exactly the same thing...but un-mated. Everything was so different now. I squeezed Nikolas's hand tight, thinking of Tristan and our inevitable conversation.

 _Nervous to start our forever?_ I shook my head at him and smirked

 _Not a chance, you're stuck with me now._ I worried my lip for a moment. _I was thinking about Tristan_.

He tugged my lip free. _Nothing to worry about, love. You'll see._

We turned onto the road leading to Westhorn. The very thought of Tristan sat in my stomach like stone, but my heart soared to be reunited with my hounds and Nate. And moving in with Nikolas. The conflicting emotions were like an espresso shot and my already (apparently irritating)excitement went into overdrive. The second the van stopped I threw the door open and jumped out. I hadn't even taken a step before i was greeted by two large slobbery tongues.

"Oh my god! Boys! Stop!" The command was lost on them as I was laughing too hard to really get the words out. The assault continued and I reached up to scratch them both behind the ears. " You good boys, you knew I was coming back. I missed you, too. Yes, you are good boys." I crooned to them as I stroked their soft fur and nuzzled them back.

"Actually this is part of their rounds now, they are a bit ahead of schedule for this area, but i assumed it was due to an approaching vehicle." Sahir was standing behind Hugo and Woolf, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"So, its working? They are doing it? Did anyone freak out?" The dogs each took a side and leaned into me as I pet them.

"Not anyone who was here during the attack. I think anyone with brains has realized it's better to train them to be on our side, than have them against us." He crossed his arms and grinned. "I think you are the first warrior they've 'attacked'."

I laughed and felt Nikolas approach. I had been so excited for him to get in on training the dogs with me, but judging by the expression he wore, I was doubtful. Hugo leaned away from me to sniff Nikolas, and both him and Sahir tensed slightly. Hugo looked to me, then Nikolas and sniffed again. I wondered if he could smell me on him or was sensing the closeness between us. My questions were answered when he leaned into Nikolas and licked the side of his face, sending me into peels of laughter. "I don't think so, Hound." He said firmly and Hugo sat back on his haunches, considering him. Then leaned into him as he had done me and I giggled again.

"But he loves you!" Nikolas gave me a stern look before he raised a hand to halfheartedly pet Hugo. "Hey, they're your dogs now too. Better learn to love 'em." Nikolas sighed in defeat and reached over to pet Woolf as well, who sniffed his hand, but stayed at my side.

"I suppose this one is mine, " He scratched one of Hugo's ears.

"Deal." I said softly, my heart swelling at the sight. "All right boys, finish your rounds, I'll come join you later. " I patted both the dogs and nodded at Sahir, promising to catch up later and go over his training techniques.

Nikolas and I joined the others as they walked into the entrance of Westhorn and I was overcome with memories, mostly good ones. I breathed in deeply, "Ahhh, its so good to be home."

 _It certainly is._ Nikolas was looking at me with a hungry expression. _Let's go wash the slobber off your face in our shower._

I scrunched my nose up, knowing how unsexy it was to be covered in dog spit, but Nikolas seemed just as eager to get me alone as before. In our home. Our home. Because I lived with Nikolas now. We hadn't made it out of the entrance hall before Celine intercepted us.

My mori growled in the back of my mind. The rational Sara side of me knew that Celine was absolutely no competition to what we had. My mori wanted to beat her down and threaten her life if she ever spoke to him again with her perfect lips. Luckily for everyone involved, rational Sara won out. I had a teensy moment of pleasure when I saw her double take our clasped hands. A flash of guilt and remorse followed when I caught a glimpse of the pain it caused her. "Nikolas." She nodded to him.

"Celine," he replied curtly. He still hadn't forgiven her from trying to talk me into breaking the bond.

"Tristan...he wants to see you." She seemed unsure with his reception, as if she had planned this out and it had gone much differently in her mind.

"Can it wait? We've just stepped inside. Its been a long week, we'd like a chance to relax." I bit back my smile. Yes, she was outright ignoring me, but i didn't need to shove our relationship in her face. Unless she really deserved it. My mori purred at the thought. Our Solmi. Only ours.

"Actually Tristan requested that you come alone. So Sara is free to go relax on her own." She turned, finally acknowledging me with a brittle smile. I quirked an eyebrow at her. Her words sunk in though and my earlier fears came back to me.

Nikolas seemed surprised. I could see him warring between wanting to fix whatever was happening between Tristan and I, or at least going to hear him out, and finally getting some peace with me. _You need to go. He's your friend, and he's hurting. Regardless of whats between him and I,it doesn't mean you should avoid him in his time of need._

 _I don't want to be away from you._ He seemed apologetic, and I knew he was off with Celine, who hated me, to go talk to my Grandfather. Who also hated me. It all stung, but Nikolas had done nothing wrong. I smiled reassuringly at him and nudged him forward. _Go on, Ill be waiting._

Celine had witnessed our interaction. Her expression passed through several emotions, from shock, to grief, to rage, before settling on a placid cold bitch look I'd come to associate with her. Nikolas stepped away from me to head to Tristans office and she lightly grabbed hold of his arm. And to my embarrassment, I growled. Nikolas flashed a grin at me and shook her arm off. Celine paused, but continued walking by his side a beat later. I turned to go to my room, when I heard Nikolas's light running steps behind me. "Hey, I think you'll need this." I turned and he was holding the key to his apartment..our apartment, out to me.

"Oh yeah, Gotta wash all this slobber off."

"You better, I'll be coming back for you soon." He pulled me in for a quick, albeit pulse pounding kiss. _I love you,_ his voice whispered in my mind. I pulled out of the kiss and leaned my forehead against his. _I love you too._ I spun out of his grasp before he had a chance to kiss me again. He needed to go be with Tristan for awhile. I could wait for him.


End file.
